La curiosité est un vilain défaut
by SwordCapricorn
Summary: Un petit bouton de rose de trois ans tout juste s'est découvert une terrible Némésis en la personne d'un Chevalier d'or du Scorpion. C'est qu'on s'approche pas inpunément de son papa! Et le futur Poisson est bien décidé à ne pas le laisser poser ses sales pattes sur lui! #Humour #Romance #Famille
1. Chapter 1

**Hello à tous! ^^ Voici donc ma nouvelle fic qui m'a été inspiré par un fanart mignon et rigolo par** **harasaitouibu trouvé sur pixiv que je vous ai mis en lien. La photo illustrant la fic est de ce même artiste. XDD**

 **member_ ?mode=medium &illust_id=54699836**

 **J'ai mis le rating maximum bien que ce ne soit pas un lemon ou autre du même style, car cette fic fait quand même le grand écart entre le fluffy choubidou avec mini Albafica et les allusions très claires entre le Poisson et le Scorpion.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

Alors qu'il était en train de s'efforcer de manger sa purée sur les genoux de son papa, une vague de Cosmos brûlant hérissa soudain l'échine du petit Albafica qui fit une grimace dépréciative. Ah non! Pas lui! Alors qu'il avait son papa à lui tout seul aujourd'hui!

Lugonis regarda son fils à la moue soudain fripée face à sa cuillère, surpris. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon trésor? Tu n'as plus faim?" Albafica secoua très fort la tête. "Firi est là", dit-il en boudant. Lugonis soupira, un sourire amusé. Effectivement il sentait la présence de Zaphiri dans le grand corridor. Pourquoi Albafica réagissait-il ainsi à la présence du Scorpion ces dernier temps? Zaphiri avait toujours été gentil avec lui et du jour au lendemain il lui avait fait la tête.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur le marbre et Lugonis, prenant Albafica dans ses bras, alla accueillir Zaphiri.

\- Hé! Salut vous deux!", lança joyeusement le Scorpion.

\- Bonjour, Zaphiri! Tu es enfin rentré", répondit Lugonis.

\- "Ouais et je n'ai pas oublié de ramener le vinaigre [1] que tu m'as demandé", dit-il en montrant la bouteille au creux de son bras.

\- "Je te remercie, Zaphiri", répondit Lugonis, les joues légèrement roses. Il se sentait tout chose de le revoir après toutes ses semaines de séparation. '"Toi aussi, Albafica. Dis bonjour", ajouta-t-il d'un ton encourageant. Albafica secoua la tête énergiquement. Hors de question de dire bonjour à ce voleur de papa! Na!

\- Albafica!", le gronda Lugonis. "Il faut dire bonjour enfin!

\- Nan!", répondit le petit Poisson têtu, collant sa joue à celle de son père et serrant très fort son cou. Il regardait d'un air de défi le "grand méchant Scorpion" qui était en train de se moquer de lui.

\- "Excuse-le. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça avec toi", dit Lugonis, très embêté.

\- C'est pas grave", dit Zaphiri tout sourire. "Moi je sais pourquoi", dit-il d'un air malicieux, ce qui contraria encore plus Albafica qui détourna la tête pour regarder l'autre côté du corridor, tellement plus intéressant, les joues gonflées d'agacement. Il ne voulait même plus le voir. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité du Scorpion. Lugonis regarda Albafica avec surprise, hésitant entre rire et colère.

\- Et pourquoi selon toi?", demanda le chevalier aux cheveux cuivrés en laissant entrer Zaphiri dans ses appartements.

\- Mais c'est évident!", dit-il en coulant un regard furtif, mais qui se voulait fripon, à Lugonis en passant près de lui. "Il-est-jaloux ! Il est jaloux !", fredonna-t-il en chatouillant le petit garçon qui grogna aussitôt et se resserra contre son père. Non mais il allait le laisser tranquille, oui? Il en avait assez que cette vilaine bête piquante l'embête. Ça lui donnait presque envie de pleurer, mais il ne devait pas. Pas devant lui là, le méchant qui embêtait son papa la nuit. Parce que il l'avait vu faire des choses à son papa un soir dans sa chambre. Il avait rien dit à personne, mais il savait.

Il devait l'empêcher de recommencer, mais comment faire? Il était trop petit pour se battre contre un grand comme lui. Alors à part être un vilain petit garçon malpoli, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution, car son papa lui avait bien dit que les grandes personnes n'aimaient pas les enfants malpolis et qu'ils voulaient pas leur adresser la parole. Si Zaphiri se fâchait à cause de ça et qu'il ne venait plus eh bien tant pis! Il préférait se faire gronder plutôt que Zaphiri fasse encore mal à son papa. Mais c'était dur. Il n'aimait pas qu'on soit fâché contre lui. Surtout pas son papa.

\- "Comment ça évident?", questionna Lugonis, qui avait peur de comprendre les allusions de son ami. Ou amant. Il n'en savait plus rien. Mais sa question n'eut pas de réponse car tout à coup un bruit de porte qui claque retentit dans la maison. Albafica se redressa, les oreilles tendues vers le bruit, comme un chat aux aguets. Soudain son visage s'illumina et il s'agita dans les bras de son père. Il avait reconnu le Cosmos de El Cid, comme il avait reconnu celui Zaphiri plus tôt. Lugonis était positivement surpris. Son petit maniait déjà son micro Cosmos avec un certain talent. Cela promettait pour les années à venir. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était encore qu'un petit bouton de rose impatient de voir son meilleur ami.

\- "Cid! C'est Cid! Ze veux descendre, papa! Ze veux descendre!

\- D'accord, d'accord!", dit Lugonis. Un léger coup frappé sur la porte se fit entendre. "Entre, El Cid!", dit Lugonis en haussant la voix. La porte s'entrebâilla un peu et une petite frimousse aux cheveux noirs en bataille apparut dans l'interstice. El Cid entra, aussi timide que de coutume.

\- "Bonjour, maître Lugonis! Bonjour, maître Zaphiri!", dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Bonjour, El Cid !", dit-il d'un ton joyeux. "Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vu.

\- Mon maître me fait beaucoup étudier et m'entraîne un peu, c'est pour ça", répondit l'apprenti Capricorne d'une petite voix douce.

\- Je vois. Tu nous manques, tu sais" Ces mots firent rougir de bonheur El Cid. "V-vous aussi. Beaucoup", répondit-il d'une toute petite voix ravie.

\- "Cid!", s'écria Albafica en se précipitant vers lui, échappant aux bras de son père. Il se jeta contre El Cid et passa ses bras autour de sa taille qu'il serra très fort. Relevant la tête vers lui, il lui adressa un grand sourire lumineux que lui rendit le petit Capricorne.

\- "Bonjour, mi _pequeño tesoro_!", dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front. Albafica ne comprit pas les derniers mots dits par El Cid, mais il savait que c'était rempli de tendresse dans la bouche de son ami. Alors c'était forcément des mots gentils et doux. Il aimait encore plus que El Cid le câline et se resserra contre lui. A part les bras de son père il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit au monde que d'être dans les bras de El Cid.

\- "Tu viens zouer dehors, Cid? Hein? Tu veux bien?", demanda Albafica tout excité. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

\- Oui", dit-il, "euh - si vous voulez bien maître. Je peux l'emmener dehors?", murmura El Cid.

\- Dis oui, papa! Si te plaît!", renchérit le minuscule Poisson en minaudant.

\- "Mais oui, allez-y!", dit-il en riant. Albafica laissa éclater sa joie et alla donner un gros baiser à son père. Rapidement, il jeta un œil noir à Zaphiri qui se contenta de ricaner en croisant son regard. Albafica pourrait tout raconter à El Cid des misères que lui faisait Zaphiri et El Cid prendrait sa défense, c'était sûr et certain. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait lui expliquer les choses qu'il avait vues et qu'il ne lui avaient pas plu du tout. Même si là il avait envie de s'amuser avec son Capricorne, Zaphiri ne perdait rien pour attendre!

El Cid se montra plus réservé, mais il était très heureux lui aussi. Albafica revint vers El Cid, lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers la porte. "Et rentrez avant le coucher du soleil!", leur lança Lugonis avant qu'ils ne soient hors de portée d'oreilles. Un chœur de "oui!" et des rires enfantins résonnèrent sur les murs de marbre, puis s'évanouirent.

Lugonis alla regarder par la fenêtre du salon et vit El Cid qui descendait doucement les marches de sa Maison, les bras chargés d'Albafica. Il les observa un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un Scorpion qui en avait assez d'être ignoré vienne se rappeler à son bon souvenir en lui mordillant le cou et en soufflant sur sa peau. Pris de frissons, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il tourna la tête vivement, les joues rouges, dans les bras de Zaphiri qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, fier de ses bêtises.

\- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- J'essaye d'attirer ton attention. J'aimerais que tu t'occupes de moi maintenant que les enfants sont partis.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour ça", dit Lugonis en fuyant son regard, encore plus embarrassé par le sous-entendu. "Au fait pourquoi dis-tu qu'Albafica est jaloux? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est par jalousie qu'il ne t'aime pas?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre? Je lui vole son papa après tout, normal qu'il ne soit pas content", murmura-t-il à l'oreille du Poisson. Sa main descendait avec audace vers son ventre. Lugonis avait très chaud tout à coup.

\- "C-c'est vrai, mais", dit-il d'une voix mal assurée, sa concentration mise à rude épreuve avec la main du Scorpion qui se faufilait sous son pantalon. "C-comment il aurait su p-pour nous? Je ne lui ai rien dit.

\- Les enfants sont moins bêtes que tu ne l'imagines. Peut-être qu'il nous a vu jouer à _pique-moi ici_ et _pique-moi-là_ ", dit-il en éclatant de rire.

\- "Ce n'est pas drôle, Zaphiri!", gronda Lugonis en se retournant dans le bras de Zaphiri, essayant de se dégager de la prise poulpesque de l'arachnide doré et de cacher sa gêne soulevée par le souvenir brûlant de la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée. "Il est trop petit pour comprendre qu'on ... s'amusait. Il a dû croire que tu me faisais mal et maintenant il est fâché contre toi.

\- Vaut mieux qu'il soit fâché non?" Lugonis le regarda d'un air circonspect.

\- "Comment cela?

\- Tu préfèrerais qu'il soit traumatisé et qu'il s'enfuie, terrorisé, dès qu'il me voit?

\- Non, bien sûr, mais tout de même...

\- Tu t'en fais trop. Explique-lui simplement et il comprendra. Pas besoin de te faire du mouron", dit-il d'une voix rauque, essayant d'attraper les lèvres de Lugonis qui avait de plus en plus de mal à lui résister. Lugonis se giflait mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'aller chatouiller le Scorpion pour vérifier si son venin était bien si violent qu'on le comparait au sien. Tout ça à cause de sa fichue manie de goûteur de poisons.

\- C'est facile à dire. Ce n'est pas ton enfant.

\- Certes", rit-il. "Est-ce qu'on peut en reparler après _kardoula mou_ [2] ? Tu m'as beaucoup manqué et j'ai très très envie de toi".

\- Pas ici, créature lubrique! Si les enfants reviennent...", dit-il en soupirant aux baisers que Zaphiri semait dans son cou entre deux morsures, s'agrippant à ses bras pour le repousser. En vain. Le Scorpion refusait de lâcher prise.

\- Dans ta chambre?

\- Non. Albafica pourrait venir m'y chercher.

\- Hm. Alors je sais! Dans ta roseraie!

\- Tu es fou? C'est trop dangereux.

\- Pas plus que mon dard", dit-il en riant. "Allez viens!"

Tout en l'embrassant, il l'entraîna hors de la maison, puis vers la roseraie où Lugonis cultivait ses roses empoisonnées et se débarrassèrent promptement de leurs vêtements. Et malgré ses réticences à laisser quelqu'un le toucher, craignant de l'intoxiquer avec son poison, Lugonis, abandonné dans les bras du Scorpion, devait admettre que parler avec quelqu'un, sentir sa peau contre la sienne et sa chaleur et le désir l'envahir, était bon. Très bon. Et que cela lui faisait du bien. Des gens pouvaient, en dépit de sa malédiction, apprécier sa compagnie et l'aimer.

Avant de se perdre définitivement dans les caresses que lui prodiguait Zaphiri, Lugonis songea qu'il devrait essayer d'expliquer cela à Albafica. Il était persuadé que sa petite rose comprendrait car lui aussi aurait quelqu'un qui serait encore plus important à ses yeux dans les années à venir.

* * *

[1] Le vinaigre dit "des quatre voleurs" est une préparation à base de vinaigre dans lequel infusent des plantes médicinales. Il était très utilisé jusqu'à une époque récente contre toutes sortes de maux, allant du traitement anti-poux à la migraine, en passant par le soin préventif contre les maladies contagieuses. Il était considéré comme un remède indispensable à avoir tout le temps.

Ici bien sûr, ce vinaigre est spécial puisqu'il vient de l'Île des Guérisseurs où vit Luco, le frère de Lugonis. C'est même lui qui l'a préparé. ;)

[2] signifie "mon cœur" en grec.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello à tous! Vous ne l'attendiez plus, mais le voici le nouveau chapitre de "** **La** **c** **uriosité** **e** **st un** **v** **ilain** **d** **éfaut"! Exprès le jour de son anniversaire évidemment! XD**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée de cette si longue attente (les affres de la procrastination et du cafouillis d'idées), mais je suis enfin débloquée et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. ;)**

 **Mais rassurez-vous ce ne sera pas le seul. J'essaierai de poster régulièrement de nouveaux chapitres car il s'agit 'une longue histoire en fait. Aussi vous me retrouverez la semaine prochaine pour le 3ème chapitre!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez! ^_^**

CHAPITRE 2

Zaphiri soupira lourdement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour calmer le chagrin qui submergeait Albafica.

Le départ impromptu de Lugonis pour une mission d'urgence avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Plus de doudou – égaré quelque part – plus de Cid, parti en voyage avec son père et maintenant il n'avait plus son papa ! À quelques jours de Noël c'en était trop pour lui.

Depuis le moment où Lugonis était parti, Albafica n'avait pas cessé de pleurer et de réclamer tour à tour son doudou, son papa et son Cid. La nuit avait été courte pour tous les deux. À présent, il geignait et reniflait, allongé dans son lit. Il refusait de se lever.

Zaphiri avait retourné toute la Maison des Poissons à la recherche du doudou perdu, mais sans succès. Peut-être l'avait-il perdu ailleurs. C'était encore plus difficile de le consoler du fait qu'Albafica lui faisait la tête, fâché de l'avoir comme nounou pendant ce temps.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? Les gosses ce n'était pas son truc, mais comment aurait-il pu refuser ce service à son bien-aimé ? À part lui qui aurait pu s'occuper de la crevette de son Poisson ? Ilias ? Ça le faisait pleurer de rire rien qu'à d'imaginer le jeune prêtre jouer les nourrices. Quant aux autres ils étaient trop effrayés par le poison des Poissons pour accepter de s'occuper de son rejeton, quand bien même il n'était pas contaminé.

Le Scorpion soupira encore, presque au désespoir. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de calmer le petit, sinon qu'est-ce que dirait Lugonis en rentrant, hein ? Il finissait par penser qu'Albafica faisait un peu semblant pour l'enquiquiner.

Résolu à y mettre un terme, Zaphiri entra dans la chambre et s'approcha d'Albafica. Il releva doucement l'enfant qui protesta et se débattit vivement d'être dérangé dans sa mélancolie par le Scorpion tant honni.

Zaphiri le releva et prit Albafica par les épaules. « Albafica ! Ça suffit, maintenant ! Il faut te lever ! », dit Zaphiri en élevant un peu la voix, ce qui fit sursauter Albafica.

Le petit Poisson le fixa de ses grands yeux mouillés, surprit de cette soudaine marque d'autorité. Sa lèvre tressaillait, il était à deux doigts de se remettre à sangloter. Non, mais pourquoi le Scorpion lui criait dessus, hein ? Il embêtait personne dans son lit alors pourquoi le dérangeait-il ? Albafica essaya de se débattre et cria pour que Zaphiri le lâche. Qu'il le laisse tranquille et aille embêter quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais Zaphiri ne se laissa pas démonter.

_ « Écoute, moi non plus je suis pas ravi de cette situation. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais ton père m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi et que tu le veuilles ou non, je ferais ce qu'il m'a dit. Tu ne vas pas pleurer jusqu'aux fêtes quand même ? Qu'est-ce que va penser le Vieux Kronos, hein ? Et ton papa ? Et Cid ? Ils vont penser que tu es un gros bébé et un pleurnichard. Kronos ne t'apportera pas de cadeaux si tu continues, il te mangera tout cru à la place ». Albafica se remit à pleurer instantanément de plus belle.

_ « Nan ! Suis pas … un bébé... pleurnissard ! Veux pas…. Être manzé tout cru ! », hoqueta le petit bout tout malheureux. Zaphiri ne put empêcher un sourire en soupirant en se pinçant l'arête du nez. C'était mal barré.

_ « Si tu veux que ton papa soit fier de toi, et si tu veux tes cadeaux tu dois être courageux et ne pas pleurer quand il n'est pas là, d'accord ? », dit-il en effaçant une grosse larme qui dévalait la joue d'Albafica.

Albafica chouina encore un peu. Il n'avait pas envie d'obéir à Zaphiri, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il le traite comme un bébé et se moque de lui. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir et il ne voulait pas décevoir son papa. Bon gré, mal gré, il essuya ses larmes avec les manches de sa tunique et renifla.

_ « Ne renifle pas, mouche-toi. Tiens », dit le Scorpion en lui tendant un mouchoir de sa poche. Albafica se moucha bruyamment et au même moment son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Le petit Poisson en fut tout gêné.

_ « On a faim, on dirait ! », dit-il, un brin moqueur, en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, ce qui ne ravit pas particulièrement Albafica, ennuyé par les taquineries du Scorpion. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier après-midi.

_ « Les émotions ça creusent, alors on va aller manger, ok ? » Albafica hocha de la tête tristement. Il avait trop faim pour se plaindre davantage d'être séquestré dans les bras de l'arthropode doré.

Zaphiri quitta la chambre et l'emmena aux cuisines. En passant devant le salon il remarqua le sapin fraîchement abattu encore nu de décorations. « Le sapin n'est pas encore décoré ?

_ Nan », dit Albafica, la voix lourde de sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater à nouveau. Un sujet de contrariété de plus pour Albafica. Zaphiri caressa doucement son dos. « Non, non, on ne pleure plus on a dit. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une idée ! », dit-il en mettant l'enfant face à lui. « Que dirais-tu, si après manger, on décorait le sapin et la Maison pour faire une surprise à ton papa ? » Le regard d'Albafica s'illumina quelque peu. Il aimait bien faire des surprises à son papa.

_ « Une surprise ? Pour papa ?

_ Oui. Tu veux bien ?

_ Oh oui ! », s'écria le petit garçon qui retrouva vite le sourire. « Et des cadeaux aussi ?

_ Oui, aussi. Tu sais où sont les décorations ?

_ Là-haut », dit-il en montrant le plafond du doigt.

_ Au deuxième ?

_ Oui », répondit Albafica.

_ « Très bien ! Alors on mange vite et on s'y mets, d'accord ?

_ Oui ! », s'écria Albafica, ravi.

_ « On fait a paix pour quelque temps alors ? », demanda Zaphiri en regardant Albafica droit dans les yeux. Albafica prit le temps de réfléchir, soutenant le regard de sa némésis dorée. Il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait vu et il en voulait toujours à Zaphiri, mais il voulait bien être gentil pour son papa, pas parce que Zaphiri l'avait demandé. « Hmm. D'accord », lâcha-t-il.

_ « À la bonne heure ! À table maintenant ! », dit le Scorpion.

_ « Oui ! Z'ai faim !

_ Ça vient, ça vient, crevette.

_ « Ze suis pas une crevette ! », râla Albafica.

_ « Si ! Une grosse crevette », dit Zaphiri en riant.

_ Nan ! », insista Albafica, les joues gonflées.

Et tout en le taquinant, il l'emmena à la cuisine. Il pouvait se féliciter, il avait réussi à interrompre ses pleurs, mais il ne criait pas pour autant victoire. L'absence de Lugonis serait encore longue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, voici le troisième chapitre de Curiosité ! On commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Bonne lecture à tous ! A la prochaine!** ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, Zaphiri, accompagné d'un Albafica de meilleure humeur le ventre plein, monta au deuxième étage de la Maison des Poissons.

Dans les couloirs silencieux et sombres de cette partie de la Maison où il n'allait jamais, Albafica ne se sentait pas rassuré. Bien malgré lui, il avançait collé au Scorpion, serrant sa main très fort. Si il y avait un monstre caché dans l'ombre ou derrière une porte, il valait mieux rester près Zaphiri. Lui il était assez grand pour battre les affreux monstres.

Tenant Albafica par la main, Zaphiri ouvrit chaque porte jusqu'à tomber sur la pièce qui servait de débarras, Albafica ne sachant pas où se trouvait la dite pièce exactement. Zaphiri avait mal aux doigts à force de tourner toutes les clefs du trousseau. La porte ouverte, il les confia à Albafica qui les tint bien fort contre lui. C'était les clefs de sa maison, c'était très important, il ne fallait pas les perdre. Pas question de finir enfermé ici.

Quand il entra dans la pièce Albafica le suivit à petits pas. Ils frissonnèrent. Il faisait froid dans cette pièce, éclairée juste par une petite fenêtre au fond, et ça sentait la vieille poussière et l'humidité, et ces grands draps blancs qui recouvraient les meubles inutiles ressemblaient à des fantômes. C'était effrayant. Albafica voulait partir vite et retrouver des pièces plus familières et chaleureuses.

Le Scorpion fouilla un grand nombre de coffres, souleva des couvertures couvertes de toiles d'araignées avant de trouver le bon qui contenait les décorations du sapin.

_ « Regarde, crevette ! Je les ai trouvé », dit-il en lui montrant la couronne de gui. Albafica laissa éclater sa joie. « Donne la moi ! Je veux la porter !

_ Si tu veux », dit Zaphiri en lui donnant. « Attends-moi à la porte.

_ Oui ! », répondit le petit Poisson en courant vers la porte avec la couronne sur la tête, ravi de ne pas rester plus longtemps dans cet horrible endroit. Zaphiri souleva le coffre et sortit à son tour, laissant la poussière et les araignées dérangées reprendre leurs places.

La matinée et une partie de l'après-midi passèrent dans l'excitation de la décoration du sapin et du grand salon. Ils ne s'interrompirent qu'un bref moment, le temps de faire une pause devant un déjeuner léger apporté par Fério, le serviteur de Zaphiri. Albafica avait pour l'instant oublier d'être déprimé, trop occupé à jouer dans le coffre avec les guirlandes emmêlées et les figurines à suspendre et à y semer des miettes de pain et de gâteaux.

_ « Albafica, tu as fini de manger ? On va installer les figurines », lui demanda Zaphiri en s'essuyant les mains. Le Scorpion se leva et s'approcha du coffre où jouait Albafica.

_ Oui, mais attends je joue.

_ Tu joueras après, il faut finir de décorer le sapin », insista Zaphiri.

_ « Bon, d'accord », soupira l'enfant. À contre-cœur Albafica se releva et tendit les figurines à Zaphiri. « Tu ne veux pas les mettre ? », lui demanda-t-il.

_ « Si !

_ Alors viens par là ! », dit le Scorpion en soulevant Albafica pour le sortir du coffre puis le reposa à terre. Albafica se précipita vers le sapin, puis s'attela à le décorer, plaçant toutes les figurines qu'il put jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop haut pour lui.

_ « Porte-moi, si te plaît! C'est haut !»,demanda Albafica.

_ Oui, crevette ! », dit Zaphiri en le reprenant dans ses bras. En quelques minutes ils firent le tour du sapin et placèrent les dernières statuettes.

_ « Z'ai fini ! Je veux encore en mettre », dit-il après avoir fini. Albafica se laissa glisser des bras de Zaphiri.

_ « Il ne reste que les pommes de pin », dit Zaphiri en se penchant au-dessus du coffre. Il s'agenouilla dedans pour en chercher une. « Tiens ! », dit Zaphiri en sortant l'une d'elle, étonné par le mauvais état du cône.

_ « Oh ! Elle est cassée ! », dit Albafica tristement.

_ « Hm. Voyons les autres », dit-il en se baissant pour fouiller dans le coffre. Albafica crapahuta dans le coffre et s'accroupit pour lui en donner une autre tout aussi cassée.

_ Elles sont toutes abîmées on dirait », dit le Scorpion. Il y avait des morceaux de cônes partout au fond du coffre.

_ « Comment on va faire ? », demanda Albafica tout triste.

_ On va aller en chercher des fraîches dans la forêt ». Albafica le regarda avec étonnement.

_ Il faut se dépêcher, la nuit tombe vite. Sors de là, on va chercher tes habits !

_ Oui ! On va dehors ! », exulta Albafica qui voyait là une nouvelle perspective d'amusement, puis il enjamba à nouveau le coffre pour s'en extraire pendant que Zaphiri appelait Fério et lui demandait de préparer les affaires d'Albafica pour leur sortie.

Emmitouflé de la tête aux pieds, Albafica ressemblait à un petit ours dans ses fourrures et sa démarche toute raide amusait beaucoup Zaphiri. Fério avait peut-être un peu abusé sur les couches de vêtements chauds, le petit avait un peu de mal à marcher.

Le temps était froid, mais ensoleillé et la neige fraîchement tombée scintillait, comme parsemée de minuscules diamants. Le soleil plongeait rapidement vers l'ouest, allongeant les ombres bleutées des arbres. Le chemin vers la forêt se faisait avec quelques lenteurs, Zaphiri devant sans cesse rappeler à l'ordre Albafica, qui sautait et courait partout dans la neige, pour lui éviter une glissade ou une chute, ou essayer d'échapper au Scorpion, ce qui le faisait mourir de rire l'enfant et beaucoup moins le Chevalier d'Or.

Harassé, il avait fini par attraper le mini Poisson et charger sur son épaule un Albafica contrarié et protestataire qui ne se gênait pas pour lui donner des coups de pieds.

_ « Je veux bien te reposer, mais tu restes à côté de moi, c'est compris ? Et arrête de donner des coups de pieds ou tu vas prendre une fessée ! », dit Zaphiri quelque peu agacé et essoufflé. C'est qu'il était rapide ce petit monstre !

_ « Moui », dit Albafica qui, une fois reposé à terre, donna un coup de pied dans un tas de neige, vexé que son jeu ait été interrompu et de s'être fait grondé. On le grondait quand il pleurait, puis il s'amusait. Faudrait savoir à la fin! C'était pas juste.

_ « Bien, alors on y va. Ne lâche pas ma main, sinon on rentre tout de suite. On a pas beaucoup de temps », dit-il en prenant celle d'Albafica, puis ils allèrent vers les grands conifères couverts de neige.

Des petits tas glissaient parfois près d'eux tandis qu'ils avançaient parmi eux. Ils se baissaient de temps en temps pour ramasser les plus grosses pommes de pins qu'ils trouvaient.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur cueillette des pommes de pins le soleil rouge était très bas sur l'horizon, le bleu du crépuscule se mêlait aux rouge et orange du soleil couchant. Il était temps de rentrer.

Passant près d'un immense peuplier noir, Zaphiri remarqua qu'à une certaine hauteur une belle boule de gui était accrochée à ses branches. Elle serait parfaite pour suspendre du gui dans la maison, mais il hésitait. Il était tenté de la récupérer, mais lui faudrait laisser Albafica sans surveillance un moment et le petit ne resterait sûrement pas en place bien longtemps. Il soupira, regrettant de ne pas avoir demandé à Fério de les accompagner, il aurait pu le surveiller.

_ « Albafica », dit-il en s'agenouillant face à lui, « je vais aller couper ce gui là-haut dans l'arbre ». Il lui montra du doigt et Albafica leva la tête pour regarder. « Je dois te laisser là. Tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ? Tu m'attends ici avec le sac de pommes de pin, je reviens très vite. Tu ne bouges pas, hein ? »

_ Oui ! », dit Albafica en hochant la tête.

_ « C'est promis ? », dit le Scorpion en fixant Albafica dans les yeux.

_ « Oui, promis », répondit Albafica un peu agacé. Zaphiri se releva et se dirigea vers l'arbre avec une certaine appréhension. Il croisait les doigts pour qu'Albafica fasse sagement ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Coupant court à ses réflexions, il s'élança pour sauter et attraper une branche. Albafica le regarda avec admiration grimper avec agilité dans l'arbre. Zaphiri monta très haut avant d'atteindre la branche où se trouvait le gui, jetant un œil en bas de temps à autre ou appelait pour vérifier qu'Albafica n'avait pas bougé. Il sortit son couteau de sa poche et commença à couper le pied du gui.

Tout seul au pied de l'arbre, Albafica trouvait le temps long. Il regardait souvent en direction de Zaphiri pour savoir ce qu'il faisait et voir si il redescendait avant de contempler un moment le paysage blanchi. Il se demandait quand est-ce que Zaphiri reviendrait. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, il s'ennuyait et il avait froid.

Son attention désœuvrée trouva à s'occuper lorsqu'un papillon aux couleurs chatoyantes passa devant lui.

Il le suivit du regard tandis qu'il voletait frénétiquement vers les arbres. Albafica riait aux éclats en essayant de l'attraper, mais chaque fois le papillon, plus rapide, lui échappait et s'envolait un peu plus haut. Sans se rendre compte, occupé qu'il était par le jeu du chat et de la souris avec l'insecte multicolore, oubliant sa promesse, il s'éloigna progressivement du peuplier en direction des frondaisons de la forêt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ne m'appartient toujours pas... Arf! é_è**

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde! Pardon, je suis un peu à la bourre pour ce chapitre, mais le voici !  
**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir et à la prochaine! N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review! :D**

 **Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Le beau papillon avait poursuivi sa route dans cette clairière printanière, rejoignant son maître pour lui rapporter qu'il avait trouvé sa proie et qu'il avait guidée jusqu'à lui, car ce papillon n'était rien d'autre qu'un Fairy, un démon infernal. Il était tout près. Il remercia la créature qu'il avait invoqué et la renvoya aux Enfers.

S'il avait eu un visage, il serait fendu d'un rictus de satisfaction. Il se contenta d'un claquement de mandibules. Sa proie, encore nouveau-né, avait déjà échappé à la mort grâce à l'intervention de la déesse Athéna elle-même qui l'avait envoyée à l'abri, au cœur de sa forteresse, sous la protection du Chevalier des Poissons. Mais par chance ses maîtres l'avaient fait atterrir dans le monde terrestre sur le domaine même du Sanctuaire. Il était juste un peu trop loin. Il devait trouver le moyen de se faire amener à l'intérieur. Sa forme actuelle était trop lente et lourde, il mettrait des siècles à juste sortir des bois.

Or cela tombait bien que sa proie soit dans les parages, il pourrait se servir d'elle pour être amené à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire. Il se délectait d'avance de rayer de l'histoire le futur Chevalier des Poissons, puis il s'occuperait de l'autre qu'il sentait tout près et tous ceux qu'il rencontrerait en chemin.

Il rejouerait la scène qui s'était déroulée il y a 250 ans*, jouissant de l'horreur et du désespoir qu'il lirait sur le visage de ce sale morveux devenu Pope et de son frère qui lui avaient mis des bâtons dans les roues la dernière fois. Il leur ferait tuer de leurs propres mains ses chers camarades, ou bien tuer par leurs disciples favoris, il hésitait encore.

Quelle extase il avait ressenti à l'époque de voir tous ces si vertueux Chevaliers se dresser les uns contre les autres et tenter d'instaurer leur loi sur le monde ! Il voulait revoir cela à nouveau, mais cette fois il comptait bien réussir et dans l'immédiat il devait garder son calme et réfléchir encore à comment attirer sa proie jusqu'à lui. L'enfant ne le ramènerait jamais sous cette apparence. Il observa autour de lui le paysage trompeur qu'il avait forgé pour attiser la curiosité de l'enfant.

Sans doute cette forme plus avenante marcherait-elle mieux.

* * *

Zaphiri finissait de couper le gui lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus le rire d'Albafica en bas de l'arbre. Il l'appela pour savoir où il était plusieurs fois, mais il n'eut que le silence pour toute réponse.

Inquiet, il redescendit du peuplier avec son chargement aussi vite que possible, se laissant tomber lorsqu'il arriva aux dernières branches. Il ne trouva personne au pied de l'arbre. Il ne sentait même pas sa présence, cachée dans un coin pour lui faire une blague. Il jura.

_ « Où est-il passé, bon sang ? Je lui avais pourtant demandé de ne pas bouger ! », maugréa-t-il. Le soleil finissait de s'enfoncer sous l'ho-rizon, ne laissant qu'une bande de ciel blanc et rosé derrière lui. Zaphiri glissa rapidement le gui dans le sac avec les pommes de pin et le chargea sur ses épaules avec agacement. La nuit se hâtait.

Il détecta les petites empreintes pas dans la neige et les suivit. Elles tournaient un peu en rond à proximité de l'arbre, piétinant et tassant la neige, puis progressivement elles s'éloignaient en zigzaguant. Il avançait aussi vite qu'il pouvait le long de cette piste, mordillant son ongle. Les traces s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, c'était mauvais.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller faire là-bas ? », se murmura-t-il. Il entra sous le couvert des arbres, courbé, tâchant de ne pas perdre la piste qui devenait difficile à distinguer .

Zaphiri marcha longtemps entre les fûts grisâtres et mornes des arbres, les yeux rivés au sol, suivant fébrilement la piste d'Albafica. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et plus froid aussi. Le silence qui tombait dans les bois n'était brisé que par le doux hululement d'un hibou en quête de nourriture, par les jacassements des pies bagarreuses et le craquement de la neige sous ses pieds, ce qui lui déplaisait passablement. Il n'aimait pas le silence et dans l'obscurité nocturne les arbres, grands et noirs, paraissaient s'être resserrés autour de lui, comme si ils cherchaient à lui barrer la route. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer et ces fichus arbres se liguaient contre lui.

Chaque minute qui passait lui faisait craindre le pire et dans sa hâte, il chancelait fréquemment sur des branches mortes ou glissait sur un caillou dissimulé sous la neige, manquant plusieurs fois de s'étaler de tout son long et d'effacer des indices importants.

Alors qu'il se relevait une fois de plus sa tête heurta une branche basse. Il lâcha une bordée de jurons dans sa langue dignes du plus vulgaire des loups de mer. Il arracha rageusement la branche fautive tout en l'injuriant et en frottant son front douloureux. Tout à coup, il sursauta et se figea. Un hurlement long et plaintif retentit au loin dans les bois. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il commençait à paniquer. Il devait retrouver le gamin avant qu'il ne meure de froid, ou pire qu'un animal sauvage et affamé le tue. Il espérait aussi qu'il ne soit pas non plus tombé dans une crevasse ou cogné contre une racine, enterré sous un tas de fougères. Avec l'obscurité il aurait de la chance si il le retrouvait. Il n'avait pas pris de lampe. Bon sang, il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir Ferio avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à Lugonis si il arrivait quoique ce soit au petit ? Il ne voulait même pas imaginer sa réaction. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas les gosses. Ça ne tenait pas en place, ça n'écoutait jamais et vous causait d'infinis soucis.

Il dépouilla la branche de ses rameaux inutiles et l'embrasa de son Cosmos. Déjà, il verrait plus clair avec ça. Puis il reprit la piste, l'angoisse lui tordant les entrailles. Il se demandait jusqu'où celle-ci l'emmènerait. Il était vraiment loin de son point de départ. Comment diable Albafica avait-il pu aller jusque là tout seul ? Lui qui avait si peur du noir. Il aurait déjà dû s'en rendre compte à un moment qu'il s'était trop éloigné et qu'il était tout seul. Le Scorpion se demanda si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas enlevé. Mais il ne voyait aucune autre trace à part celle du petit pourtant.

Quelque chose ne collait pas.

Zaphiri s'efforçait de ne pas paniquer et de ne pas imaginer les pires scénarios. Il s'enfonça encore davantage sous le couvert de la forêt, poursuivant la piste à peine visible des pas d'Albafica. Si jamais il le retrouvait à ricaner dans une clairière ou derrière un arbre il allait l'entendre, et fils ou pas fils de Lugonis il se prendrait la plus belle correction de sa vie !


End file.
